1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved raised toilet seat apparatus including structure to stabilize the device and prevent it from tipping while in use. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of raised toilet seats are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. The model No. 6910 Raised Toilet Seat has been sold by Edco, Inc. for a number of years. The Model No. 6910 includes four anodized, corrosion resistant, aluminum support brackets which engage the rim of a standard commode. The four support brackets are virtually identical to each other and include a foot portion which has an inverted U-shaped for cradling the relatively uniform rims of the bowl. The Model 6910 is effective for older model toilet bowls.
Over the years there has been a trend towards toilet bowls in which the rim does not have a uniform width. Typically the rim on many modern toilet bowls expands going from the front towards the back. In order to accomodate this structure, Edco, Inc. introduced the Model 6980 which included two front brackets similar to those on the 6910 but which also included three rear brackets which were adapted to lie flat on the surface of the rim of the bowl without cradling the outer edge. One of the three rear brackets extended under the hinge axel of the toilet seat to provide some additional stability against forward tipping. That structure was found to be acceptable for a variety of different applications.
It is known in the prior art to put arms or safety rails on raised toilet seats. Due to their awkwardness these structures often had to be permanently attached to the commode. This can be a problem when there are guests in the house. Accordingly, there has been a need for an easily removable, universal raised toilet seat which will also safely support the patient who uses it.